1. Field
The invention relates to a method for synchronizing a client clock frequency with a server clock frequency.
2. Related Art
A telecommunication system might comprise a server, also named “master” thereafter, and clients, also named as “slaves” thereafter, within a packet switched network. In order to synchronize a slave clock frequency with a reference frequency of the master clock—i.e. to syntonize the slave with the master—it is known to transmit periodic timing packets from the server to the clients.